polcanfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Langdon
Chris Langdon is a New Democratic Canadian Member of Parliament. He is the first and only New Democrat to have been elected in Nova Scotia on the federal level. Entering federal office, he left his position as the leader of the Nova Scotia NDP as one of the two New Democrats ever elected provincially. He is a former candidate for the leadership of the New Democratic Party. He is also the first and only New Democrat sitting on the Privy Council. As a member of the Privy Council, he earns the special title of the honourable. Before Politics Christopher was born in Port Hawkesbury, Nova Scotia, on January 27, 1925, as the second son of William and Joanne Langdon. He followed his older brother, Peter, who was three years his elder. He was raised at his birthplace and resided there permanently until he entered college. Christopher attended the University of King's College, graduating cum laude in 1949. Instead of returning immediately home, he decided to pursue his studies at the Dalhousie Law School in Halifax. During his final year of study, his father died at sea as his fishing ship disappeared in a storm. Christopher returned to Port Hawkesbury shortly after his father's death to care and comfort his mother. For just a year, Christopher was a legal intern at a local law firm. In 1953, he moved away to Glace Bay to become a defense attorney for the area and gradually earned a reputation for his moving rhetoric and compassionate nature towards even the guiltiest of clients. Political Career In 1970, he was chosen as the New Democratic candidate in the provincial election in the riding of Cape Breton East. A well-respected man and popular with the New Democratic riding association, he was considered to be the NDP's best chance at winning the seat that covered the town of Glace Bay. He ran in the election and won narrowly over the competition. He was one of two New Democrats in that election, along with Paul MacEwan. Christopher was the leader of the Nova Scotia NDP for four years until he ran for federal office as the Member of Parliament in 1974 in the riding of Cape Breton—East Richmond. While not many suspected Christopher to win the riding, he was able to comfortably earn a safe margin between himself and his closest competitor, the Liberal candidate George Wilson. He was the first New Democrat east of Ontario to be elected to Parliament. He was joined in 1978 with Fonse Faour of Newfoundland as the only two Atlantic New Democratic MP's. Since his election, he was the leading New Democrat in the debate on the abolition of capital punishment. Langdon was re-elected in 1979 to represent his home riding. Later this year, at the opening of the new Parliament, Langdon is a candidate of the leadership of the New Democratic Party, following the resignation of Ed Broadbent. He faces only one other competitor, MP Sam Seaborne of Burnaby, BC. During the election campaign, Langdon was chosen as the party's interim leader, in the event of an emergency demanding the presence of an ordained leader for the parliamentary caucus. In the campaign for the leadership, Langdon continually won second place in the Delegate Selection Meetings, except for in Alberta, Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and both Territories where he won first place. On the night before the convention, Langdon followed Seaborne by 208 votes, with only 719 delegates who remained undecided. On the night of the convention, Langdon was invited by Prime Minister Peter Gordon to join the Privy Council. Langdon gave one final speech to the delegates of the convention titled Inspiration. The speech seemed to have little effect in the convention, as Langdon had a greater percentage of dedicated delegates before the convention than in the final vote. Langdon lost the race by a 57-43 margin. Shortly following the convention, Langdon was chosen as the House Leader of the New Democratic caucus. Personal Life Christopher is married to Daniela Langdon (née Sephora Roberts). Christopher met Daniela through his work while she worked as a stenographer for the local court. They married October of 1955. They gave birth tow their first child less than a year later in late July 1956, Christopher II. The couple gave birth to their second child in 1958; this time a girl, which they named Kelsey. Christopher II attended Dalhousie University for his undergraduate study and remains in Halifax today. Kelsey currently attends the Ontario College of Art & Design in Toronto. External Links Constituency Office with Biography http://z3.invisionfree.com/Politics_Canada/index.php?showtopic=214&view=getnewpost Electoral Record Langdon, Christopher Langdon, Christopher Langdon, Christopher Langdon, Christopher